inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest Dream Ever
In Nathan's Dream: "Jenny, I need to tell you something." said Nathan. "What is it?" asked Jenny. "I love you." answered Nathan. Then, he kisses her on the cheeck. In The Morning: "Nathan! Wake up! School!" shouted Nathan's mother. When Nathan was walking to school, he saw Jenny walking by. ''"When should I tell her how I feel about her." ''thought Nathan. Then, he saw her going to an other school called: 'The Golden Hearts School'. ''"Why can't she be in the same school as I'am?" ''thought Nathan, again. "Hey, Nathan!" yelled Mark, walking towards him. "Huh? Oh, hi Mark." replied Nathan, stairing at Jenny. "What are you stairing at?" asked Mark, trying to look where Nathan is looking. Suddenly he saw Jenny. "Oh...I get it, you're falling in love." said Mark. Nathan heard what Mark said. "No! I'am not falling in love with anyone!" replied Nathan, blushing. "No, I know that you're falling in love." said Mark. "Ok, I'am falling in love, but with who?" asked Nathan, trying to test Mark. "Come on, it's too obvious, you're falling in love with.....Jenny!" answered Mark. "Shh...Don't talk like that in public!" said Nathan. "Yeah, yeah.. Come on, were about to miss class." replied Mark, pulling Nathan's hand. While Training: Jenny came to the fields, where the team were training. "Selvia!" yelled Jenny, waving. "Oh, hi Jenny!" replied Selvia. "Where's Nelly?" asked Jenny. "She's in the principle's office, helping him in somethings." answered Selva. The girls watch the team practice. "Bring it on!" Mark yelled. Selvia just staired at Mark. Jenny leaned to Selvia and whispered in her ear: "You got a crush on Mark, right?" "No! I just care about him." replied Selvia, blushing. "No! You have crush on him, a big one." said Jenny. But, Jenny didn't whispered when she said this, she just said it normally. This made Nathan see Jenny. "Nathan, your turn." yelled Mark, throwing the ball at him. But, Nathan was paying attention to Jenny, while she was talking to Selvia. Then, the ball hit Nathan's right arm. "Awww! That hurts!" yelled Nathan, holding his arm. Jenny, Selvia and Celia, went to help Nathan."It's ok. "I'm fine." said Nathan, still holding arm. "You call this 'fine'?" replied Jenny, getting off Nathan's hand off of his arm and showing him all the bruises on it. The whole team came, and got a little jealous. After the girls wraped Nathan's arm with bandges, Max said: "Uh, Nathan can we talk to you a little?" "Uh, sure." replied Nathan, trying to get up. When he got up, the team took him behind a tree. "No fair, I wanted to let Jenny touch me, first." said Mark. "What do you mean?" asked Nathan. "I mean, that we made a bet." answered Mark. "Yeah, you remember the first time we saw her, we made a bet, whoever gets touched by Jenny, wins." said Max. "Oh yeah, well it looks like I won." said Nathan. "No fair!" said the team. Category:Fanfictions